


Spring Flowers

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, New Beginnings, Poetry, Snow, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are staying in a wintery place when Spring arrives overnight. Rose considers Spring, and other new beginnings.**a nine/rose poem**





	Spring Flowers

A loud crack shatters the silent night.

 

_ Doctor! _ Rose cries out,

and almost instantly he is there,

his calm reassurance

an extra blanket in the chill.

 

_ It’s the ice on the river, Rose. _

_ Just the ice. _

_ Melting, _

_ cracking. _

_ A herald of Spring. _

 

Her heart still pounds,

fast as the river now raging outside.

_ Stay for awhile? _

_ At least until I fall asleep again? _

 

He stays.

 

In the morning

new sounds join the rushing river--

the steady drip of melting snow,

the odd plops and whoomps

of clumps of snow falling from tree branches.

Outside their tiny rented cabin

the first green shoots of spring poke

through the snow,

soon to be purple and yellow crocuses.

The air smells of earth,

damp and clean,

of growing things.

 

Rose looks at the Doctor.

Things are growing, all right.

Everything is new yet,

but she can feel something there.

The first flowers of spring, maybe.

 

He turns,

smiles,

reaches

for her hand.

_ It’s a new day, Rose Tyler. _

_ Let’s go find an adventure. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo day 5 | prompt: nine x rose and spring
> 
> No one actually gave me this prompt, I just wanted to write it. Although the monthly theme on doctorroseprompts on tumblr is Spring, so... 😉
> 
> (also...if you *have* a prompt for me...tell me!! I have a few more, but I don't have enough for the whole month! 😉)


End file.
